1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to regeneration control of a motor-generator when a vehicle decelerates.
2. Background Information
In recent years, a significant amount of attention has focused on hybrid vehicles. Basically, hybrid vehicles are vehicles that use both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as vehicle travel drive sources for the purposes of improving fuel efficiency and achieving cleaner exhaust. One example of a four-wheel drive hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-234808. This publication describes a technology in which an engine and an electric generator are connected to a pair of front wheels and an electric motor is connected to a pair of rear wheels. Thus, four-wheel drive can be accomplished by driving the electric motor with electric power regenerated by the electric generator. This publication further discloses a technology for controlling the distribution of the drive torque of the front wheel axles and the drive torque of the rear wheel axles in response to the traveling state of the vehicle during a four-wheel drive operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.